gogieruighfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Percy Jackson: The Video Game
LEGO Percy Jackson The Video game is a lego game based on the Percy Jackson books. It is for the Wii, PS3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and X Box 360 systems. Play as Percy Jackson and friends in LEGO form as you journey through The Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, The Titans curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. The hub is Camp Half-Blood for the good guys and Princess Andromeda for the bad guys. The Lightning Thief Son of Poseidon Summary: While on a field trip to the museum, Percy is attacked by his monster algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Playable Characters: Percy Jackson, Grover (Boy) Main Locations: Museum Boss: Alecto (6 hearts) Camp Half-Blood Summary: Percy is attacked by the minotaur on the way to Camp Half-Blood Playable Characters: Percy (Scratched Shirt), Grover Underwood, Sally Jackson Boss: Minotaur( 7 hearts) Main Locations: Camp Half-Blood Border Capture the Flag Summary: Play capture the flag and defeat the enemies Playable Characters: Percy Jackson (Armor), Luke Boss: Clarisse (5 hearts)Annabeth (7 hearts ) Main Locations: Woods,Creek Medusa Summary: Find your way through Medusa's forest, and slay Medusa Playable Characters: Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Boss: Medusa (5 hearts) Main Locations: Auntie Em's , Woods The Underworld Summary: Explore the underworld to bring Percy's mom back Playable Characters: Percy, Grover, Annabeth Main Locations: The Underworld San Diego Summary: Percy, Grover, and Annabeth confront Ares on the beach. Playable Characters: Percy, Grover (boy), Annabeth Enemies - Police Officers Boss: Ares (5 hearts) Main Locations: The boat, The dock, The beach Mt. Olympus Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Sally have to get to Olympus and defeat Luke Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Sally Boss: Luke (5 hearts) Places: Empire State building, Elevator, Olympus, Throne room, Forest The Sea of Monsters Killer Dodgeball Summary: Percy and Tyson must fight the Laistrygonians in a sport lesson Playable Characters: Percy (School),Tyson (School) Bosses: 3 Laistrygonians (3 hearts each) Lava Dishes Summary: Percy,Annabeth and Tyson washes dishes with lava Playable Characters: Percy, Annabeth and Tyson The Chariot Race Summary: Camp Half-Blood is attacked after the camp's defence, Thalia's Tree, is poisoned Playable Characters: Percy, Tyson Boss: Stymphalian Birds Princess Andromeda Summary: Explore the ship and fight Luke's monsters People: Percy, Tyson, Annabeth Bosses: Agrius and Orieus (3 hearts each) The Iron Warship Sumarry: On the CSS Birmingham you have to man a cannon and defeat Charybdis and Scylla Place- CSS Birmingham People-Percy, Annabeth, Clarrise, Tyson Boss- Charybdis (5 hearts) Scylla (3 hearts) The Golden Fleece Sneak into the Cave then Fight the cyclops Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarrise Places- Island, Cave Boss - Cyclops (3 hearts) Defend the Fleece Battle Luke's forces on Princess Andromeda again. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Chiron Boss: Luke (6 hearts) The Titans Curse Chapter 1 Westover Hall Sneak into the school and fight Dr. Thorn Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico (School), Bianca (School) Places- Westover Hall, Cliffside Boss- Dr. Thorn 4 hearts Chapter 2 Pegasus Journey Fly and drive your pegasus/car In car: Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, Grover In Pegasus: Percy Dionysus will make things hard Boss- Dionysus Chapter 3 Air And Space Battle the skeleton Warriors Percy, Zoe, Bianca, Grover, Thalia Places- Air and Space Muesum Boss- Nemean Lion 6 Hearts Chapter 4 Pigs and robots Battle and ride the giant pig, then battle a robot Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Grover, and Bianca Places- desert, junkyard Boss- Pig 7 Hearts, Talos 8 Hearts Chapter 5 Hoover Dam Ride your Canoe upstream then battle the skeleton warriors. Percy, Rachel, Thalia, Zoe, Grover Chapter 6 Atlas Battle Atlas, Luke, and Ladon Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Zoe, Annabeth's dad Bosses-Atlas 9 Hearts, Luke 4, Ladon 3 The Battle of the Labyrinth Chapter 1 Cheerleader Demons Battle the empousai and avoid things they throw at you. Characters: Percy, Rachel Bosses: Tammi 5 hearts, Kelli 7 Chapter 2 Triple G Ranch Explore the Labyrinth and... clean up poop? Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico Boss: Geryon 3 hearts Chapter 3 Telkine Factory Kill all the telkhines and cause a massive eruption. Characters: Percy, Annabeth Chapter 4 The Arena Battle in the arena and run. Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Ethan Nakamura Bosses: Dracanae, Ethan, Areius or whatever Chapter 5 Daedalus' Workshop Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Rachel Boss: King Minos, Kronos Chapter 6 The Battle of the Labyrinth Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Briares. Boss: Kampe The Last Olympian Chapter 1 Destroy Princess Andromeda Characters: Percy, Beckendorf Bosses: Crab, Kronos Chapter 2 River Styx Characters: Percy, Percy (Achilles curse), Nico, Grover Boss: Hades (5 hearts) Chapter 3 Defend the Bridges Characters: Percy (Achilles), Annabeth, Michael Yew Boss: Kronos, Minotaur Chapter 4 Pigs Fly and Drakons Attack Characters: Percy (Achilles), Annabeth, Clarisse (Armor) Silena Beauregard (Armor) Bosses: Flying Pig and Drakon Chapter 5 The Mortals Awaken Characters: Percy (Achilles), Annabeth, Thalia (Huntress), Chiron, Nico, Sally (Shotgun), Paul Blofis Boss: Kronos (10 hearts) Chapter 6 The Prophecy Comes True Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia Boss: Kronos (20 HEARTS) Bonus Missions Find Pan Characters: Grover, Tyson Boss: Giant Snake The Bronze Dragon Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard Boss: Bronze Dragon Sword of Hades Characters: Percy, Thalia (Huntress), Nico Boss: Iapetus Characters *Percy (Also as school, armor, winged shoes, scratched, guinea pig, sword and shield, and Achilles Curse) *Grover (Also as boy, winged shoes, and Bride) *Sally Jackson (Also as shotgun) *Luke (Also as Armor, Sword and Shield, and Gray) *Annabeth (Also as armor, gray, and injured) *Tyson (Also as school and scratched) *Clarisse (Also as armor) *Chiron (Also as Mr. Brunner) *Thalia (Also as huntress) *Nico (Also as school) *Bianca (Also as school and ghost) *Zoe (Also as poisoned) *Rachel (also as blouse) *Artemis *Ethan Nakamura *Briares *Beckendorf *Michael Yew *Silena Beauregard (also as armor) She can change into Clarisse *Paul Blofis *Mrs. Dodds *Smelly Gabe *Nancy Bobofit *Medusa *Zeus *Poseiden *Hades *Hera *Apollo *Hermes *Demeter *Hestia *Ares *Dionysus *Mr. D *Katie gardner *Chris Rodriguez *Will Solace *King Minos (ghost) *Dead Spirit *Hades guard *Persephone *Juniper *Dryad *Naiad *Leneus *Satyr *Party Pony *Dracenae *Telkhine *Calypso *Kronos *Atlas *Iapetus *Krios *Hyperion *Hercules (Bonus character) *Jason Grace (Bonus character)